Many Internet sites allow a user to curate content on a page associated with the user or an organization. Some sites allow the user to upload content to be curated, such as images, audio, and/or video. For example the content may include movie clips or trailers for an account that promotes movies, music videos for an account associated with a musical artist, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, and educational videos.